


Spirit Shackle

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Smut Challenges [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Eating, Dom Credence Barebone, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sort Of, Sub Original Percival Graves, obscurus sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Graves wants to try something with Credence.





	Spirit Shackle

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try my hand at [Dick or Treat](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/) this month, which is where you write smut fics with Pokemon moves as titles/inspiration. It's basically the off season companion to kinktober!
> 
>  
> 
> _Spirit Shackle: The user attacks while simultaneously stitching the target's shadow to the ground to prevent the target from escaping._

Credence cocked his head in confusion when Graves told him. “You want me to do what?”

Percy felt his face flush. “I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but…”

Credence sent out a tendril of darkness and wrapped it around Graves’ waist. He brought him close enough that the young man could place his hands on Graves’ hips. “No, I don’t think it’s a bad idea at all. I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you’d be into that sort of thing.”

Percy chuckled. “What can I say? I’m full of surprises.”

Credence laughed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I know you are, love.” He ran his hands up the sides of Percy's torso. “I’m surprised my condition can make you happy.”

His “condition,” of course, was the obscurus. Credence had been healing for about a year now with Newt's creatures, and, while the parasite hadn't gone away, he had a remarkable ability to control it. It was while he was visiting Newt that he noticed Credence use a shadowy tendril to grab a bag of coffee beans from the top shelf. Needless to say, it lead Percy's mind in a rather inappropriate direction.

Now that they'd been together for a while, Graves felt it was much more appropriate to bring this sort of thing up.

He was extremely delighted when Credence shoved him onto the bed. When most people met Percy, they tended go think he was some master dom. And in some ways he was: there were plenty of times where Credence had asked for Graves to take charge while they were in bed together, and he was more than happy to oblige. But sometimes, he just liked to relax as and be taken care of for a while. This was one of those times.

He felt Credence's fingers remove his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants. His hands, ever curious, explored the plane of Graves' chest as two shadowy tendrils made quick work of his dress shirt before starting to undo his pants.

Every time the Obscurus touched him, it sent a flurry of tingles through every nerve of his body, like a small electric shock. God, it was lovely. Once Graves was finally stripped of his clothing, Credence sent out a tendril that wrapped itself around both of Graves' wrists, pinning him in place.

Credence looked over Graves and smirked. "Oh what a position we've found yourself in." He lazily stroked a hand down Graves' chest, giving his nipple a quick pinch as he made his way down. "Tied up and at the mercy of a monster. Whatever will you do now?"

Graves groaned. He loved it when Credence let himself be dominant like this. The young man was normally so quiet and soft spoken, but he always had this undercurrent of power. Now, with Graves giving him a safe space to release it, Credence wasn't holding back.

As Credence felt up his upper body, Graves felt a small, tingly object put pressure on his entrance. He opened his legs more, giving Credence more access to his ass.

As the tentacle started to toy with Graves’ hole, Credence drew back, leaving only a shadowy tendril to play with Graves’ nipples and rove aimlessly around his body.

Credence walked over to the bedside table and grabbed a container of olive oil from the drawer. He then made a show of straddling Percy's hips and pouring the oil on his fingers. He gently pressed his fingers against his asshole and slipped them inside.

Percy groaned as he watched Credence prepare himself for his cock. Once he was loose enough, Credence quickly slicked up Graves' member and slowly sunk down onto it.

Percy laid his head back and let out a broken moan. Every time the obscurus hit his prostate, Graves would buck his hips into Credence, who let out a cry and clenched around him ever-so-slightly. And oh, the way the tendrils felt against his skin. Warm and tingly and absolutely  _ everywhere _ .

He didn't last long once Credence started riding him. Fucking and being fucked, sensation coming from every inch of his body… It was just too much.

"Fuck, Credence." He bucked forward, burying himself in the young man's ass.

Credence purred as Graves filled him with his spend. When he finally pulled off of Percy's cock, a trickle of semen made its way down his thighs.

Graves licked his lips. "Oh, fuck."

Credence slunk over and trailed a hand down Percy's chest. "Do you want to get free?" he asked, teasing a nipple.

Percy whimpered in lieu of a yes. Even though Credence had removed himself from his cock, there was still the tendril in his ass, wriggling around and striking his prostate occasionally.

Credence turned around and put his ass in Percy's face. "Then clean up your mess."

Graves leaned forward and started licking. Credence opened up his legs to let Graves get in deeper.

He felt Credence start to retract the tendrils roving around his body and out of his ass. When Percy took a moment to breathe, he saw Credence stroking his own cock with his Obscurus.

Percy groaned and dove back in, licking at Credence's hole and lapping up his own spend.

And then Credence came, spilling all over Percy's lower abdomen. The next thing Percy knew, his hands were free.

Graves gently stroked Credence's hair. "You have fun?"

Credence groaned, curling up on Graves' chest.

He snorted. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
